Love and Medicine
by Ponder15
Summary: When a new girl come to town(Spencer) everything is turned up side down. Things happen that the girls never thought of.Will Emily fall in love? Will Spencer get over her anxiety issues? Will Hanna learn that she has some uncommon but common interests? and the girls figure out who keeps messing with them? Will A win? I don't know...
1. Chapter 1

AN:The first chapters is sort of an intro of the characters I promise it gets the end of chapter this i'll have everything set up for that way I want this story to go so please keep this happens to be my first story I've posted on here so I would love to have you reviews negative and positive.

**Disclaimer: "I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by . I borrowed them for the entertainment and amusement of my audience."**

-Ponder15

* * *

Chapter 1

Aria Emily and Hannah were all sitting in the park hanging out gossiping about the new teen relationship scandal within Rosewood high.

"OMG! Did you see that Mac Brown got Bethany Miller flowers and was going to ask her to homecoming but Zack Mitchell's shoved him into a locker and took the flowers and then gave them to Bethany?" Hanna blatantly stated

"Yeah that was so rude, Mac is so nice and Zack is such a stereotypical jock." Emily retorted quickly

"Come on guys we don't even know that yeah he might have pushed Mac. We don't know what really happened Hanna were you even there?"Aria stated

"well no but that's what Katie's sisters cousins friend said on Twitter so it has to be true. Zack totally looks like the type of guy to do something like that though he's a total jerk."Hannah said defensively

"Exactly my point you can't just judge a book by its cover Hanna." Aria pointed out

"Well I can and first of all I hate reading and especially if the book doesn't even have pictures it's not worth reading,why are we talking about books anyway I thought we were talking about Zack?" Hannah asked and as was very confused

"Oh Hanna she didn't mean an actual book it was a metaphorical phrase which means you shouldn't prejudge the worth or value something or someone by It's outward appearance alone."Emily said she stood up to throw away something.

"Wow! Oh my God!" Emily proclaimed and sat right back down

"What? Are you okay?"Aria and Hannah both said in unison looking at their surroundings.

"Did you get lightheaded or something?" Hanna ask looking at Emily who is now lost in thought."Emily!? Emily!? Hello is anybody in there?"Hannah asked and she knocked on Emily's head as if she was a door which made Emily snap right out of it.

"Wait what sorry I...uh...I..."Emily started out before she was cut off by Aria

"she said did you get lightheaded?"Aria asked as she looked very concerned at Emily.

"Yeah uh yeah I got lightheaded sorry." Emily replies and she looked off into the Aria and Hanna continued to talk about first do they know that Emily looked up and saw a tall perfectly fit beautiful brunette pushing what had to look like a two year old girl on the swings.

As Emily sat there she thought that the girl had to be at least 16 or 17 but way too young to have a child and especially in Rosewood and not be talked about so the brunette had the babysitting or something along those lines.

"Emily! Emily?!"Aria called out and pulled Emily back to the present conversation at hand."Emily? What do you think her story is?"Aria pointing at the brunette that Emily was just thinking about."Hannah thinks she's from out of town and got Pregnant at 14." Emily slowly looked at Hannah with the disapproving look.

"Hannah that is really unlikely she's probably just babysitting." Emily stated

"What I wanted to know so I'm going to ask her." Hannah started to get up and walk when Aria said "Hannah!No!" but Aria was too late and Hanna was already up and walking over to the brunette

"Hi I don't want to be mean and sound blunt but my friends over to think your just babysitting." Pointing towards 2-year-old "But I think you just got knocked up and now you're a single mom at what? 16 or maybe 17 years old?"Hannah said to the brunette but before she had a chance to reply Hannah said "Which one is it because I'm trying to prove a point here..."

"Well your point is invalid because I'm not a single mom at 17 this here is my niece Carter but sorry to disappoint you." The brunette said she picked up her niece and walked away.

When Hanna returned she slumped down on the park bench that they were sitting on and said "Unfortunately you're right Em she was babysitting her niece Carter and had a serious attitude issue."

"Well if some random chick came up to me and asked that I think I would've been offended too and have somewhat of an attitude." Aria said and got up and walked away with Emily

"I don't know why were friends with Hannah she's so rude sometimes." Aria questioned

"Aria you know you love Hannah she just doesn't have a filter or boundaries."

"Yeah I guess so she is my best friend."

The next day

When Hanna finally found Aria and Emily she was hoping that they weren't mad at her for being rude to that new girl In town "Hey guys."Hanna said cautiously

"Hey Hanna where have you been I have been looking for you all day?"Aria asked as she started to walk to lunch with her friends.

"I been here and there I wasn't sure if you guys wanted to talk to me."Hanna said as she ran into the girl she so rudely spoken to the other day.

"Oh sorry my bad sometimes I don't watch where I'm...walking."Hanna proclaimed as she looked up to she the brunette.

"It's fine." The brunette said as she tried to gather all of her paper and books she had dropped,not noticing who she bumped into

"Hey umm I'm sorry about the other day." Hanna said as the brunette looked up. "It was really rude of me to say and ask I do things without thinking..."

"Actually you always do that." Aria interrupted.

"Whatever Aria." Hanna said give Aria a slight shove.

"I'm Hanna,Hanna Marin by the way."Hanna said waiting for the brunette to respond

"Hey it's fine in a small town like this I guess it's hard not knowing the gossip." The brunette said give Hanna a smile "Oh and I'm Spencer, Spencer Hastings I just moved here with my family last week." Spencer said as she extended her hand out to Hanna

"Hi Spencer I'm Aria Montgomery and this our friend Emily Fields...well that was Emily." Aria started to say as she noticed her friend has disappeared.

"Hi Aria." Spencer said giving a weak smile to the two girls thinking that Emily didn't want to meet up on Spencer distress she says

"Hey don't worry Emily always seems to wander off she very shy and quiet."Hanna said trying to reassure Spencer that Emily did want to meet her.

"I'm going to find Emily but Spencer you should sit with us at lunch." Aria stated.

"Ya cool I totally will i mean you guy are the first friends I've made so far." Spencer said.

"Really? You seem like that girl that makes friend the second you step into the building."Hanna said as she a Spencer went into the lunch room.

As Aria went to find Aria finally found her she was fixing her makeup in the girls bathroom.

"Em...are you okay?" Aria asked cautiously not trying to make your friend any more upset than she already was.

"Um…yeah I'm fine I just got something in My eye."Emily lied.

Emily you don't have to lie with me you can always talk to me."

"I know. It's just I've never told anyone this before and I'm afraid if i tell you to won't want to be my friend anymore."

"Em I'm always going to be your friend the matter me you're my best friend I would never do that to you."

"Okay well… It's that I'm…"

"Emily I will support you no matter what it is."

"I'm gay!"

"Is that it I thought you were moving or dying. And you know now just because you gay doesn't mean I'm not going to love you any less than I already do. If anything I love you even more." Aria said and gave Emily a hug.

When Emily pulled away she asked "Really? You mean it?"

"of course i mean it Em we're best friends." Aria insured Emily. "Em was i the first person you told or the first time you have ever said that your gay?"

"Yeah that was the first time I've ever said I'm gay aloud." Emily said

"Okay one more question is there an actual love interest because if there is I want to set you to up."

"well…You remember the day that I got lightheaded?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I didn't really get lightheaded it was More like I saw this really gorgeous beautiful girl and was awestruck." Emily said as she started blushing.

"Aw how cute...who is the mystery girl?"

"Well she's the girl Hanna ask if she was a mom and ran into this morning."

"Is that why you ran away this morning?"

"Yeah I was freaking out!"

"well she thinks you don't like her and she and Hanna are waiting for us to meet them in the lunch room."

"What!?"

"Yeah Hannah apologized and we invited her to sit with us. Come on you don't even have to talk to her just smile and look pretty."

"Can we not tell Hanna about the whole gay thing i just want you to know for now."

"yeah sure hon."


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later**

It was the beginning of Junior year for Emily,Aria,Spencer,and Hanna and they were more inseparable than ever.

"Hey Em. "Spencer said as she walked up to Emily's locker.

"Hey Spence how's it going?"

"Toby Cavanaugh totally just asked me out!"

"Really?That's great!"Emily said trying to act happy about Spencer new relationship.

" I should have come to Aria about this I know you hate every possible relationship."

"I don't.I just care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt by him or by any other asshole guy out there."

"Okay well Toby's not like thanks for caring now I'm going to head to class see you at lunch."Spencer said Emily started to walk away.

"Hey Em you should try to smile you'll look a lot prettier if you did. "Spencer said as disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

**Later that day**

Hanna were talking.

"Hey Aria?" Hanna asked

"Yeah Hanna?"

"I think it's time we got Emily a boyfriend. I mean the last guy she dated was Ben and now they're like best friends.I mean who stays friends with there ex."

"Emily does because she too nice to not be friends with you not meet Emily?And I think if Emily really wanted to boyfriend by now she would've had gotten one."

"Well maybe she's just really shy or could just give her the push she needs."

Getting fed up with the conversation knowing that Emily will never want a boyfriends Aria shouts

"Hanna and Emily doesn't want the boyfriend okay?"

"Ya and why is that?"

"Well just because."

"Aria?Are you keeping something from me?"

"No!"

"Aria come on."

"Talk to Emily Hanna." Aria said as she quickly left the room before she said something else that she shouldn't .A couple minutes later Emily got a text from Aria saying.

_"Em I'm sorry I just got 't be mad at me."_

And then before she could reply to Aria's text Hanna had texted her saying.

_"Emily why will you never want a boyfriend?Is there something you not telling me!"_

_"What?Ah i don't know what you're talking about ."_

_"Emily i know when you're lying to me even when it's over you like seeing a bunch of guys at once or something?"_

_"Hanna I'm not seeing a bunch of guys at once.I'm not having this conversation over text."_

Emily got up from her seat in class and walked out without acknowledging her teacher. Emily finally found Hanna with Spencer as she studied for an upcoming test.

"Hanna I need you to trust me in not seeing any guys at all."

"Than what is it Emily because you've never lied to me ever or kept a secret from me."

"Hanna I'm not lying to me "

"Than tell me what you are keeping from me and Spence as well."

"I'm gay!" Emily spat out.

"Your what? You mean like…"

"Into girls,not guys." Emily said as she sat down in between Hanna and Spencer.

"How long have you known?"Spencer asked.

"Well i first told Aria the day we became friends with you. that was really the first time I've ever admitted it to myself."

"Have you told your parents?" Hanna asked

"Oh god no! My mom would kill me if she found can never know."

"Oh ok." Spencer said.

* * *

**A week later**

Spencer Aria And Emily were sitting in Spencer's barn that she had converted into an apartment,talking about how awesome Channing Tatum looked in Magic Mike when Spencer's mom texted her saying.

_"Hey Spence I wanted to let you know that Nana Hastings died today and your dad and I will still be in Philly for the rest of the i don't want you to be alone so you should stay with a friend.I love you."_

Spencer face changed from enjoying everything to anger and sadness which made her punch her living room window in and then fell to the ground crying.

"OMG Spencer! What's wrong?" Emily asked as she jumped up and went over to Spencer.

"M-my Nana s-she died...my mom just texted me saying she died today." Spencer stuttered out.

"Oh Spence" Hanna and Aria both said as they got up and went over to Spencer.

"Do you want us to stay with you tonight?" Aria asked as she started to take the glass out of Spencer hand and clean her wound.

"Ya I guess for a little while."Spencer said.

"Why don't we watch your favorite Disney movie The Beauty and the Beast." Hanna said as she went over to find the movie know that it would make Spencer feel a little better.

One third of the way through the movie the girls notice Spencer was fast asleep so Emily with her strong swimmer arms wrapped her arms behind Spencer's neck and leg and carried her to her bedroom where Emily put Spencer in some PJ's trying not to get turned on by Spencer defined abdomen muscles.

* * *

**The next morning**

Spencer got out of bed and walked into the living room not noticing her sister Melissa sitting in the living looked down to find her window shattered to pieces which was probably the reason her hand was bandaged up and than she noticed Melissa which scared her.

"What the hell...Oh Melissa it's just you." Spencer sighed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now." Melissa said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you have to be in Philly for work this week." Spencer asked

"Mom told me about Nana's passing so I cancelled everything and drove back here to make sure you okay. I know how close you two were. Your friend Emily texted me on my way back saying you punched a window in and was really upset."

"Is Emily still here?" Spencer asked as she looked around the barn.

"No she stayed with you till I got here and I told her to go home and get some sleep and that she could come back later today."

Melissa why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you Spence you my little sister I care about you. I love you."

"I love you too. And I sorry about the window I don't know what came over me." Spencer said as she looked at the broken window.

"It's fine Spence. What's done is done. Now how's your hand?"

"It's fine it just stings a bit."

"Ok. Do you feel like going to school today?"

"Yeah I have a perfect attendance record I would like to dont you have a duaghter to take car off."

"Okay are you sure? We could stay here and watch movies and no Carter is staying with a friend i heard about Nana i dropped here off and came here." Melissa stated

"I'm fine I feel a lot better. Plus I got a test today that I can't miss And go get you duaghter."

When Spencer finally got to school she couldn't find Aria,Emily,and Hanna. And she began freaking out that she had lost them just like how she has lost her Spencer could not take it anymore and left class and broke down in the girls bathroom nobody uses. Just than a short-haired blonde walked in the bathroom.

"oh having boy issues?"

"What no…"

"Its Spencer right?" The blonde asked.

"Ya and your...Anna."

"Yep that's what asshole is it this time i get so many girls coming in here crying about how some guy had sex with her and then doesn't text her back. So what can I do for you?"

"Its not a guy it's just that i'm on edge you could say. I recently lost my Nana and i just have some anxiety i guess."Spencer said shyly

"Well you know I have some pills that can totally help you with that."

"What are they called?"

"Well I like to call them The Chill Pill lets just go with that okay? It a prescription drug don't worry money bags."

"Okay lets see it." Anna pulled out the bottle of pill and said.

"It should help with the anxiety and OCD."

"Cool." Spencer said as she looked down at the pills.

"How much?" Spencer asked as she reached for her wallet in her back pocket.

"15 for the bottle." Anna stated as Spencer fumbled for the money.

"Thanks." Spencer said as she handed the money to Anna.

"No problem just remember to come to me if you need anything else."

"Yeah..Sure I will." Spencer said as she popped a few pills in her mouth and left the went on with her day.


	3. Chapter 3

**one week later**

Aria,Hanna,and Emily were hanging out at The Grill on a Sunday night after they went to a movie.

"Hey Emily where's Spencer tonight I thought you invited her to come out with us tonight." Aria asked

"She said that she had to help Melissa about Melissa moving in or out she seemed kinda distant on the phone." Emily said

"Spencer has seemed distant for a whole week now. Do you think she is mad at us or something?" Hanna Asked.

"I don't know but I do think she lied to us." Emily stated

"What makes you think that." Aria asked

"Well maybe because Spencer is over there with all the kids." Emily said as she pointed over by the bar where Spencer was. Oblivious to the fact that her three best friends were watching her.

"Hey duck down don't let her see is she with?" Hanna asked.

"What? Isn't that Anna Banks she's a drug dealer.I walked in on her and some girl as she was dealing her some pills in the girls bathroom."Aria stated

"But why is Spencer with her Spencer doesn't do drugs." Emily said as you could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm going over there a talking to her there has to be a reasonable explanation." Hanna said as she got up but was pulled back down by Emily.

"This is what we do if we're going to face her we need more evidence than seeing her out with them so what we do is follow Spencer tonight and see what happens." Emily said.

* * *

**The next day**

When the girls got to school they met each other in the lunchroom. But before Spencer showed up they wanted to talk about what they saw the previous night.

"Okay so Spencer was definitely on drugs last night that is one thing we can be sure of." Hanna stated

"Ya also we now know that Spence has been on drug for a little while now."Aria Also stated

"What we don't know is why Spencer doing drug. Or why she and that Anna girl totally locked lips last night."

Do you think Spencer gay? Or was it the drugs that made her kiss Anna?"

"I don't know but we're totally asking her when she get here? What do you think Emily?

Hanna asked as she turned to Emily who was just now standing up.

"Well first of all we are NOT asking Spencer if she's gay. And you all just need to calm down obliviously Spencer is going though something and she was to afraid or worried to ask us for fact is that our best friend is hurting a we need to help her and storming up to her and confronting her like this is not going to help its just going to push her farther away from us than she already is." Emily said with confidence.

"Your right but I do think we should at least ask her about the whole kissing a girl thing I mean she knew for a fact that were all okay with anyone her gay. I mean Emily you just came out to Spencer and I."Hanna said

"Guys she may know that were okay with her being gay,bi or whatever she is but it doesn't mean she's okay with her self being gay or whatever. She needs to come out on her own terms." Emily clearly stated

"Ya i agree with Emily. But what should we do? I mean if we can't talk to her who can if we tell her parent they will surely send her off to boot camp or something along though's lines." Aria said

"Guys here she comes shut up." Hanna whispered as Spencer approached

"Hey guys sorry I couldn't hang I was help my dad with some stuff at home." Spencer said as she walked up to the girls.

"I thought you said that we were helping Melissa?" Hanna asked knowing that Spencer was lying.

"Oh ya I helped Melissa than my dad needed help with something. Anyway are you guys ready for the assembly we have today." Spencer said trying to change the subject.

Ya isn't it about colleges?" Aria asked as the four girl began walking to the gym where the assembly was being held.

During the assembly Emily,Hanna,and Aria texted each other figuring out what to do about Spencer.

_"Oh I got it we could have a intervention thing." Hanna suggested_

_" Yeah i got an idea kinda like that."_

_"What is it?" Aria asked_

_"well do you remember freshman year and we had to go to a assembly about the negative affect high school has?"_

_"ya they one where they talked about sex,bullying,drug use and stuff like that?"_

_"Yeah that one well they said if you ever had a friend or knew someone who was having a hard time and you didn't know how to talk to them you could text a tip and the counselors will help could do that with Spencer I mean her and her counselor are like best friends already." Emily stated_

_"yeah lets do it." Hanna said_

_"Okay i'm texting it in now." Emily said very confidently know that she is help her best friend get better._

* * *

After the assembly the morning announcements went on and call student down to either the office or the counseling office and when the were almost done calling the name the woman on the speaker said

"And finally Spencer Hastings to the counseling office."

"Wow I wonder what that's about probably something have to do with one of my college essay I had my counselor it look over." Spencer said as she started to walk away.

"Damn that was fast." Hanna said looking at Aria and then Emily who was focused on a text message.

"Yeah well i'm still texting them and they want to know if we want to go in after they talk to Spencer and see what Spencer want to tell us." Emily said as she looked up from her phone

"Yeah of should let Spencer know that were here for her." Aria said looking at Hanna for her approval

"Definitely." Hanna stated

"Then let go to the counseling office they said we can wait till Spencer ready to talk to us."

* * *

**meanwhile in the conference room**

"Spencer I asked you to come down her because it has been brought upon my attention that you lost you Nana recently and now you are taking drugs." Spencers counselor said

"What? Drugs no way."Spencer said nervously

"Spencer I know you very well I never thought that you would lie to me."

"it just...that..i.."

"Spencer its okay i'm not mad at you i just want to know why you're doing this to yourself." Mrs. Spomer said a she reached for Spencer arm and pulled up her sleeves to reveal the many cuts up and down her arms.

"Spencer there is more to this than it seems and i do want to help can talk when ever you ready." said as she looked at Spencer.

Twenty minutes passed by before Spencer actually said anything

"Um you know thoughs stories about a kid coming out to their parents and then their parent totally hate then and kick them out of the house and never speak to them i know that if i come out to my parents that's going to happen to every time I think about telling them i'm gay or think about a girl i cut myself to stop me from thinking like that."

"Spencer your parents love you i know they will never do that just because you are gay. They love you unconditionally."

"No they have this perfect dream of me getting married having kids and with a great husband that can fix light bulb and teach our son how to play baseball and hockey."

"Spencer you can still have all that but just with a girl there is nothing wrong with that."

"I know but what if I come out and i lose everybody?"

"That wont happen. I know for a fact that you have friends that care about you and want you to be okay,and they surely will never want to lose you."

"How can you know that for sure though?"

"Spencer your friends Emily,Hanna,and Aria where the one that told me about the drug without them you would be in class now or maybe doing something you will defiantly regret later in life."

"Really?"

"yes and this whole we've been in here they have waited to talking to you and see if your okay."

"I can bring them in if you want?"

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

"What ever you feel comfortable telling them."

"Okay you can go get them."Spencer said nervously

When returned she had the three girls.

"Hey guys" Spencer said

"Hey Spence how you feeling?"Aria asked.

"Okay. But I have... to tell you guys something's." Spencer said hesitantly.

"Yeah Spencer?"Aria asked

"Well I know that you guys are okay will…Me being gay but i just didn't know how to tell you or anyone.i was afraid." Spencer said

"Afraid of what?" Hanna asked.

"The way my parents would react to me so just tried to push my feelings away and when that didn't work i… started doing this." Spencer said as she showed the girls the various cuts on her arms.

"Why?" Emily asked

"Every time i think about my parent telling them i'm gay or think about a girl i cut myself to stop me from thinking like that." Spencer said as she looked down at the ground.

"Spencer your parent will love you know matter nothing is wrong about liking girl.I mean i like girls." Emily stated.

"You really think so?" Spencer asked

"I know so."

"Spencer we will love you no matter what you who you do for that matter." Hanna said jokingly


	4. Chapter 4

**Three months later**.  
Aria and Hanna went over to Emily house to see if Emily wanted to go to the mall with they rang the door bell Emily's mom answered but was on the phone and waved them inside to sit down.  
"Yeah okay..Thank you for letting me a nice day." Emily's mom Pam said a she finished her conversation on the phone.  
"Sorry that was a man from the army base my husband was stationed at letting me know that he coming home from over seas." Pam said.  
"Really that's great! Does Emily know yet?"Aria asked.  
"No. I haven't seen her today she left in the early morning and hasn't returned. I thought she was with you girls." Pam said  
"No. We haven't seen her at all today but she might be with Spencer."  
"Ya. But we should totally surprise Emily like have mister fields surprise Emily at one of her swim meets." Hanna suggested  
"Hanna that's a great idea. I think I could get that set up he will be here on Tuesday." Pam said  
"Emily's next swim meet is on Tuesday everything is working out perfectly." Aria said  
"Now I'm going to call Emily to see where she is." Pam said as she reached for the phone.  
"Hello? Emily is that you?"  
"No ma'am this is Spencer."Spencer said  
"Is Emily with you Spencer I've tried to get in touch with her all day."  
" I can assure you that Emily is here and okay. What time to you want her home?"  
"I would like her home within the hour if that's not too much trouble."  
"That can be done.i'll drive her home myself."

* * *

**At Spencer house**  
"Emily!"Spencer shouted  
"Ya Spence."  
"Your mom called and wants you home."  
"Okay. But I think that we need to talk." Emily stated forcefully.  
"What is it babe?" Spencer said as she pulled Emily down on to her bed.  
"Don't babe me. When we started dating two months ago you said we were down with the drug and you lied to me."Emily said as she pulled a bag of pill out of her pocket.  
"You went though my stuff? And it's not what you think Em."  
"Than what is it Spencer! Please tell me cause now it's not looking good. And please don't try to lie to me trying to convince me that you doctor gave you these."Emily say as she started gathering her thing to leave.  
"Wait. Em please listen to me."Spencer Pleaded  
" please just don't." Emily said as she walked out.

* * *

**Later that day**  
When Emily got home and went up her room to text Hanna.  
"Hanna are you busy? I need to talk to you it about Spencer. There's a lot I haven't told you."  
"Emily what are you talking about? You've been keeping secrets from me?"  
"Ya kinda. Well Spencer and I have dated for two months now and I made her promise that if we were together there would be no drugs and I found some pill in her stuff at the barn."  
"Emily what if Spencer didn't get those pills from off the streets. I mean I've talked to her parents lately and they said she's had some real bad anxiety issues so they might be legit."  
"You really think so? Maybe I should have let her explain."  
"Ya you probably should have. Just call her Em."  
"I will. Thanks Hanna."  
When Emily built up enough courage to call Spencer it was a little after midnight  
"Hey Spence I think we need to talk."  
"W do Emily but if conversation is going to be one-sided than I don't want to have it."  
"Spencer I'm sorry about earlier I was confuse and angry."  
"It's fine but they are prescribed."  
"Spencer I'm sorry should have let you explain instead of walking out."  
"Hey babe I'm not mad at you I'm not going to let some little thing ruin our relationship."  
"I love you Spencer."  
"I love you still want me to pick you up in the morning for school?"  
"Ya of course. See you tomorrow."  
Just as Spencer woke up in the morning she heard a knock at her door.  
"Hey Spence did I wake you up?"Hanna asked  
"No not really. What's up?" Spencer replied  
" I wanted to let you know that Emily's dad is coming home and we're going to surprise her with him at her swim meet on Tuesday. I thought I should let you know."  
"Really that's great I can't I go to get ready.I got to pick up Emily soon."  
"Okay and Spence I'm happy to hear about you and Emily getting together I just wish you told me earlier."  
"Sorry Hanna I wanted to tell you guys but A messaged me and said that if I told you and Aria than she would tell my parents about the drug thing"  
"OMG Spence what are you guy going to do now that me and Aria know."  
"I was just going to tell them the truth this morning before A did."  
"Oh okay well I'll let you get ready." Hanna said as she got ready to leave Spencer barn.  
"Okay see you at school."  
After Spencer finished getting ready she made her way to the house to tell her parent.

* * *

When she got there her mother was in the kitchen crying and her father right next to her.  
"Mom what's wrong?" Spencer asked as she moved quickly over to her mother.  
Spencer looked down and saw an email saying that she was taking drug and gay with a picture of Spencer making out with Anna the night Emily,Aria,and Hanna followed her.  
"Spencer is all this true? Who is this A person? And why is there a picture of you kissing a girl?" asked.  
"Yes it's all true." Spencer said as she stared down at the ground not being able to look her parents in the when Spencer looked up at her parents she started to explain why she was taking drugs and who helped her with stopping.  
"If it wasn't for Aria,Hanna,and Emily I don't even know what I would be doing right now."  
"Spencer why didn't you just come to use?" asked.  
"It not like you guys are ever home anymore. And when you guy are your usually with Melissa helping her or your consumed in you phone or paper work. I mean do you even know my favorite color?"  
"We're sorry Spencer but a lot has been going on work and clients and Melissa going to be a single mom." said  
"Right. I forgot that Melissa is your favorite daughter and you would do anything for her. But at least try to act like you care about me."  
"Spencer we do care about you that's why we're going to find you somebody that can help you with you...ah...confused state if mind."  
" confused state of mind? Are you serious dad? I'm not confused I know who I am in okay with it what I did drugs so what I'm gay I'm not a different person. I'm still the same old Spencer I just rather date a girl."Spencer stated holding back from crying in front of her parents.  
"No Spencer you not the same person any more you're a disgrace to this family and this town."  
"A disgrace are you fucking kidding me? That so much bullshit! If I'm a disgrace than Emily the golden child must be a disgrace to cause she's my girlfriend." Spencer yelled as she walked out of the then she got a text from an unknown sender saying  
**_I'm sorry I had to do it like that Spencer but I hate when people keep secrets there better OUT in the open.  
XO  
-A_**

* * *

**AU:I hope you all like the story so far. I've been waiting for a perfect time to being A into this story I thought this would be a prefect time. And I would love to have some reviews the negative and the positive**

**-Ponder15**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Okay so I've hoped for some review for this story but I've only got one and I'm starting to think people don't like the story so I might just end it if I don't get any more reviews.**

**-Ponder15**

* * *

When Spencer finally was able to stop crying from the earlier fight she had,she found herself at school one of the few places she felt she was able to fully compose herself she called Emily  
"Hey Em..ah don't come over I'm not at home...my dad and I had a major fight and I walked out." Spencer said as she tried to fight back tears.  
"Spence...What happened?" Emily asked with uncertainty and concern.  
" A's back and she outed me to my totally freaked out...my dad called me a disgrace."Spencer said as she started to cry again.  
"Spencer you're not a disgrace. Where are you I'm coming to pick you up."  
"I'm...at school."Spencer said in between sobs  
"Okay I'll be right there."  
Within 20 minutes Emily pulled up to the front of the school to find Spencer laying on the steps passed out.  
"Spencer!Spencer! Are you okay? Spencer!" Emily screamed.  
"I'm fine."Spencer responded with a weak raspy voice as she passed out again.

* * *

**Later that night**  
After Emily took Spencer back to the barn and put her in her bed Spencer woke up hours later after that.  
"Hey you feeling?" Emily said with concern.  
"Em what happened?"  
"I don't know when I arrived at the school you were passed out on the steps. Can you remember what happened."  
"Nothing I got nothing."  
"Okay well let's just get some sleep." Emily said as she climbed into bed with Spencer.  
"Okay." Spencer said as she nodded off.  
**The next morning**  
Spencer woke Alone in bed. Earlier that morning Emily had decided to make Spencer favorite French toast. And was planning on surprising her with breakfast in bed.  
"Emily….Babe?"Spencer Shouted  
"Yeah babe in the kitchen don't get up."Emily responded just started walking to the bedroom with a plate of food.  
"Aww babe you made me breakfast how sweet. " Spencer said a she sat up in here bed.  
"I know I'm the sweetest you don't have to tell me." Emily arrogantly stated as she threw herself on the bed.  
"You're so cute." Spencer said as Emily nuzzled her head into Spencer's neck.  
"Okay we need to get ready for school you can borrow some of my clothes."  
"Okay thanks do you want me to drive after what happened to you last night."  
"No I'm fine I actually don't care as much as it seemed last night."  
"Really Spence cause you seem extremely upset."  
"No I'm fine it not like I see my parents and it's not like they actually care about me."  
"Spence it seems to me that they kinda in a weird messed up way they pretty sure they wouldn't freak out if they didn't care." Emily stated as they got in the car an started off to school.  
Once the girls got to school they found Aria and Hanna to explain what happened the night before.  
"Wait so you parents know you gay and that you took drugs?" Hanna asked  
"Yeah.A is a total bitch." Spencer stated  
"So why didn't you tell them before." Aria asked  
"Well I didn't tell them about the drug thing cause it was done with and never going to happened again it didn't seem I didn't tell them I was gay because I knew they were going to freak out and do exactly what they did to carter to me and I can't handle that at all..." Spencer rambled.  
"Wait Spence hold on who's carter and what did your parents do to him?" aria asked.  
"Ah...Carter is my older brother he came out to my parent and they shunned him I didn't really understand since I was little but for the time he still lived with us they completely ignored him my dad would hit him every time he thought carter was with his boyfriend and finally when he got married to his boyfriend my dad beat the shit out of him and then kicked him out I haven't seen him since but a while back we talk over the phone and he explained the thing to me." Spencer explained as tears started to roll down her face.  
"Spencer that's not going to happen to you i promise i won't let that happen to you." Hanna said as she pulled Spencer into a than the bell rang letting the girls know it was time for class  
"Well we have to get to sociology ."Aria said as her as Emily gave Spencer a hug and walked away.  
"Han don't you have class?" Spencer asked  
"Yeah but it's not as important as you are ."Hanna said as she kissed Spencer on the forehead  
"What do you want to do now."Hanna asked .  
"Can you drive me somewhere Han?" spencer asked  
"Yeah sure where are we going ?"Hanna asked as she headed off to her car.  
"I want to go and see carter I really need to talk to him okay well we got to be back for Emily's swim meet remember her dad is coming home today."Hanna reminded Spencer .  
"Well he lives in Philly so how about I take your car and meet you back here .I shouldn't take me that long but just in case give this to Emily if I'm not back in time." Spencer said as she started to write the a note to Emily apologizing why she couldn't make it.  
"Okay carefully."Hanna said as she gave Spencer her keys.

* * *

**About an hour later**  
Spencer walked up to Carter's house and quickly knocked on the door was answered by carter son Jacob.  
"Hello who are you...wait I know your you aunt Spencer right?"Jacob asked  
"Ya and you're Jacob"the boy nodded as he stepped aside to let Spencer in. "So I you dad home?"  
"Yeah he's up stairs with my other dad I'll go get him."Jacob said as he ran the stair to get his father.  
A few minutes later Carter and Jonah came down stairs.  
"Spencer it's so nice to see you.i have seen you sence I were little." Jonah said as he hugged Spencer.  
"Yeah it nice to see you too john." Spencer said with a weak smile.  
Carter picking up on his little sister distress he asked Jonah to let them talk alone.  
"Spence what's wrong." Carter asked  
"I'm gay and mom and dad found out and now I'm afraid that they'll do what they did to you to me." Spencer said as she began to cry.  
"Spencer I will never let them do that to you.i won't let them." Carter said as he started to gather his things.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to talk to dad and mom and make sure they never do anything to you."  
"Carter please you'll just make things worse."  
"Spence please I won't let them hurt you...I won't let Him hurt you."  
"Fine but I not going to be there.i can't be there I have to get back In time for my girlfriend swim meet."  
"Okay well I'm gonna you later I promise everything going to be fine."  
"Okay see yeah."Spencer said trying to fake a smile.  
An hour later  
Just as Spencer was about to head the pool to watch Emily's swim meet she ran into Anna.  
"Hey money bags where have you been?"  
"I've been around...ah do you have..." Spencer started to ask.  
"Yeah I do we were just about to go... you know."Anna said in a hushed tone.  
"Yeah."Spencer said as she walked away with Anna and her friends.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Where is Spencer I thought she was going to be here?"Aria asked with extreme concern

"She went to see Her brother Carter in Philly and said she might not be back in time."Hanna stated  
"Okay well she still has some time Emily's dad is not going to show up untill the last race." Aria said  
"Yeah your right don't 'll be here." Hanna said.  
By the end off the meet Emily had won all of her races and she had one more but the other team had asked for a five-minute break before they raced.  
"I'm going to see if is here."Hanna said as she ran out of the pool to find Emily's father.  
"I guess I'm going to get Emily."Hanna said to herself.  
"Emily!there sothing you have to see its A she he it has Spencer."Hanna said as she rushed Emily to the front of the pool. To find Aria walking in with Emily dad.  
"Dad?" Emily question as she stood there shock.  
"Emmy!" replied  
"Daddy!" Emily screamed as she ran to hug him.  
"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.  
"Your friends found out I was coming home early and suggested I should surprise you." Mr. Fields said with a huge smile on his face.  
"Now you go win you last race and I'll take you out to dinner."  
Emily went on to win her meet and went to dinner with her dad. But later that night she got a call from Spencer's mother.

* * *

"Hello, is everything all right?I'm kinda in the middle of dinner with my dad."Emily said  
"No...Spencer is in the hospital. They say she overdosed and my not make it." said  
"Oh my god are you serious? I'll be there as fast as I can."Emily said trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
"Dad I'm sorry but I have to go Spencer is in the hospital.i have to make sure she okay."Emily stated hoping her father wouldn't be mad that she was bailing on his first dinner back.  
"Emily I don't want you driving how about I drive you to the hospital." Mr. Fields said as he got up to pay for the meal before leaving.  
Later when Emily arrived at the hospital Mr. and were In the waiting room of the hospital.  
" is Spencer going to be okay?"Emily asked hoping they had heard more news on whether Spencer was going to make it or not.  
"All we know is that Spencer is still unconscious and has a low heart won't tell us anything else untill they have more information." stated trying to be strong in front of her daughters girlfriend.  
"Oh."Emily sighed learning that Spencer life was hanging in the balance.  
Three hours later Spencer's doctor walked up to the Hastings and said " your daughter as you know overdosed on a prescription pill were not sure what kind or how many different kinds of pills she was taking but we do know for now she is going to be okay." The doctor stated " we had restart her heart twice and pump her stomach but we believe she will make a full recovery. Now at this time I can only allow one person to go back and see her so who will it be?"  
"Emily would you.." was saying as her husband cut her off.  
"No!I will go she her." He stated as he got up and started to head in the direction of Spencer's room.  
All Veronica could do was stare at her husband in disbelief as he walked away.  
"Emily I'm sorry my husband can be very pig-headed and stubborn." Veronica said apologetically as she looked from Emily to Pam to Wayne Emily's parents.  
"It's fine I can understand he's is probably very worried about Spencer." Emily said trying to convince the women that she didn't know the real reason acted like that.  
"No it not my husband hasn't been very excepting of Spencer and neither have I but I know see that you really do care for her and after talk to my son I've decide to listen to Spencer and try to understand."Veronica said as she gestured to a man siting the corner the Emily had not noticed.  
" Hi I'm Carter Spencer brother you must be Emily and her parents." He said as he shock there hands.  
"Hello I'm Wayne Fields and this is my wife Pam." Wayne stated "um I seem to be a little is going on here?" Wayne asked.  
"Dad do you remember during dinner how I was trying to tell you something well...ah...I was trying to say that Spencer is my...girlfriend!"Emily said as she stumbled over her words.  
"Oh okay that makes more sense now."Wayne stated.  
The five awkwardly stared at each other for a couple of minutes not knowing what to than Hanna and Aria ran into the waiting room.  
"Em!"Hanna exclaimed as she hug her.  
"Hanna,Aria what are you guy doing here it like two in the morning." Pam asked.  
"I couldn't sleep cause I felt like something was wrong so I checked my phone a had a voice mail from ."Aria said  
"Yeah Aria woke me up since I was sleeping over at her house I told me what was going on and we couldn't wait till morning to see if Spencer was okay." Hanna admitted.  
"Well Spencer okay now but they had to restart her heart twice and pump her stomach." said in a hushed tone so she wouldn't upset Emily.  
"Poor can we see her?"Aria asked  
"In the need to rest. You all should got home." Peter Spencer father said in a very harsh tone.  
"I'm staying." Emily,Aria and Hanna said in unison.  
"No. Your not especially you." Peter said as he point to Emily.  
"Excuse me sir but cannot talk to my daughter or these girls like that."Wayne said protecting his daughter and her friends.  
"I will do what I please."Peter replied.  
"Dad stop not them stay."Carter protested  
"Fine but if she stay I go."Peter said glaring at Emily.  
"I'm staying here for Spencer my GIRLFRIEND." Emily stated with extreme confidence.  
" let's go."Peter said extending his hand to her.  
"No Peter I'm going to stay here." Veronica said.  
"Okay have fun getting home."Peter said as he walked away.  
"Veronica we will give you a ride home when you need one."Pam said with a small smile.  
"Thank you Pam. And please let me apologize for my husband's behavior again."Veronica said as she was very embarrassed if how her husband had acted.  
"It's fine like you said he's how about we go get the kids so coffee."said said as she looked at her husband and then Veronica and started to walk as they were far enough away Hanna asked.  
"I thought Spencer stopped with the drugs..."  
"So did I."Aria stated  
"I think she was freaking out about what my dad might do to her." Carter said bring the girls attention to him.  
"Are you Carter?"Aria asked  
"Yes I am.i guess Spencer told what my father did to me than."  
"Would you father ever to that to Spencer?"Hanna asked  
"I don't know but from the way he was talking I think he might.i don't know why but he really is not okay with the being gay thing." Carter admitted.  
"Can we please not talk about this now." Emily choked out as she started to she rather talk about how A was trying to kill them than this.  
"Yeah sure it going to be okay. It Spencer she tough."Aria said as she moved closer to Emily to rubbing her back.  
"Yeah Aria right remember that time Spencer was play field hockey and she dislocated her shoulder but kept playing and won the game for her will pull though don't worry."Hanna said a she got Emily to stop crying.  
Just than the girls got a text from A saying  
_**Sorry about Spencer I just heard the news**_  
_**But hey let's not sing the blues just has to pull though I'm not done with her yet.**_  
_**Kisses XOXO**_  
_**-A**_

* * *

**AN:Okay I hope you all liked this chapter.I wasn't planning on this but this all came to me at like 2 am and I thought it was perfect for the direction I want this story to go I keep writing it.**

**-Ponder15**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know that this is a very short chapter but its finals week and i'm totally stressed out but I felt that I should write something,so this chapter is pretty much just a filler chapter so yeah here we go.**

**-Ponder 15**

* * *

The next morning Everybody woke still in the waiting room of the minutes later Spencer doctor came in asking for the Hastings but Carter and Veronica went to the cafeteria with Wayne and Pam to get food for the after a doctor approached asking for Veronica Hastings.

"She just went to the cafeteria to get food. But do you think that you can tell us how Spencer is doing?" Hanna asked the doctor.

"I'm Spencer girlfriend and these are her best friends."Emily said.

"I'm sorry. You have to be a family member for me to release any information at this time." the doctor said.

"Okay well they should be back in a couple of minutes." Aria stated

Five minutes later and everybody else return with breakfast for the girls.

" Your daughters other doctor was called away for other reasons so I will be taking over from here.I'm Spencer's new doctor Dr. Drew Stevens but you can call me Drew i'm not the type for being for formal.I would like to talk to you about your daughter Spencer." Drew said.

"It's nice to meet you." Veronica said.

"And same to you. As you may know we restarted your daughters heart twice and she is responding perfectly to the treatment we are giving her but what you may not know is that after we restarted her heart we want to get a better look at why it stopped and we saw that your daughter has a tumor on her heart that can cause some serious damages." He informed Veronica.

"Is there anything that you can do. Is it terminal?" Veronica questioned.

"No it's not terminal and yes there are things we can do." Drew stated.

"What are the options?" Veronica asked.

"The best way to go is open heart surgery. I understand that it can be very dangerous but any other way would be less effective and the tumor might come back." Drew said.

"Okay well than open heart surgery it we go see her now?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah sure. Spencer will be a little foggy and loopy but she should be fine.I'll send a nurse into schedule an operation date." Drew said.

"Okay thanks." Veronica said as she went over to the girls to tell them about Spencer then talk to a nurse to schedule an operation date.

* * *

When Spencer woke up to find Hanna,Emily,and Aria were sitting in her hospital room.

"Hey guys."Spencer said with a weak smile.

"Hey Spence. How are you feeling?"Emily asked

"Like my insides were hit but a bus and then put through a meat grinder."Spencer said as she slowly sat up.

"Well you did have your stomach pumped and ah...they had to restart your...um...heart."Emily said as she tried to hold back tears.

"What? They had to restart my heart? I died?"Spencer asked as she started to freak out.

"Twice."Hanna said "But the doctor said you would make a full recovery."

"What? Oh my god!"Spencer exclaimed.

"Spencer calm down you're going to be fine."

"Okay so whats wrong with me?"Spencer asked.

"Honey you overdosed on a drugs and they found a tumor on your heart so you have to get that removed."veronica said as she walked into the room.

"Mom?"Spencer said as she was lost for words.

"Spencer you need to have open heart surgery to remove the tumor. I've scheduled your operation in two hours. You should get some more rest."

* * *

Woke up to her family and friends in her room.

"What are you guys doing here?"she asked

"Well honey your surgery is soon so we were going to wish you well before they come to prep you."Veronica said

"Oh um where's dad?"Spencer asked

"He had to deal with a client this morning so he not going to be here."Melissa said as spencers niece who was named after there brother Carter played with Spencer hair.

"So you're pretty much saying that he didn't want to be here cause I'm gay and Emily was going to be here."Spencer stated

"No honey that's..."veronica was about to say before Spencer cut her off.

"Mom you don't need to lie to me." Spencer spat out.

Just than a couple of nurses came in to prep Spencer for surgery.

"We're are sorry to interrupt but it's time for Spencer to get ready for surgery."Spencer main nurse lucky said.

"Good luck." Emily,Aria,Hanna,and Melissa said in unison as Melissa picked up little Carter from the bed.

"Bye auntie Spencer."Carter Jane said.

"Bye CJ.I'll see you soon." Spencer said.

"I'll see you when you get out kiddo."Carter said

"See ya sweetheart."Veronica said and she placed a kiss on Spencer's forehead as the nurses wheeled her away. just as Spencer was gone Peter Hastings walked over to his wife.

"Hey hon."he said as he tried to place a kiss on her cheek but she move away.

"I'm still upset with you."Veronica stated as she moved away from the group of family and friends.

"You're being absurd!" Peter exclaimed.

"No you're being absurd Peter. I have never been so disappointed and embarrassed for you to be my husband."

"Embarrassed? Disappointed?Peter scoffed. "You should be embarrassed and disappointed in your daughter not me."

" You need get over yourself. I think it would be better if you stayed somewhere else for a while."veronica uttered.

"Fine if you really want me to I will."Peter said as he walk out of the hospital to upset with his wife to even stay and wait for Spencer surgery to be done.

* * *

**hours later After the surgery**

" i'm pleased to tell you that your daughter has made it through her surgery and should make a full she is in her own room you can go see her." the nurse said to he lead them all to Spencer new room.

"Hey Spence...how you doing honey."Veronica sweetly

"Mommy?"Spencer said with a childlike smile on her face.

"Yeah. Guess who's here to see you."

"Who?"she said with a small giggle.

"Emily and her parents Hanna,Aria,and Carter."Veronica stated

"Good,you are all here do you guys want to see my scar its really cool." Spencer said as pulled up her gown over her head revealing her naked body showing the incision on her breast.

"Oh my lets not do that sweetheart."Veronica said as she quickly covered Spencer exposed body. "I think it's time for you to get some more can talk to your friends tomorrow."

* * *

AN: Willoa-.-Tara thanks for the review I do understand that Spencer started out as the new girl and why your confused about what would A have on her but don't worry i do have a plan with this story will not have Alison in it.


	7. Update

**AN: okay so i went back through and edited the chapters.I changed up chapter six so it made more sense . So i would reread that chapter. Also i probably wont be able to update a new chapter till after finals and i'm really busy right now.**

**-Ponder15**


End file.
